Kid's Next Door
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: This is a Stargate Atlantis crossover. What if Shannon and Kelly Didnt die, and Tony was the first born of the Gibbs clan and they lived in stillwater, with nieghbors with the last name Sheppard what could happen.


**The Kid's Next door**

**John & Teyla Sheppard Kids**

Torren John Sheppard-18

Scotty Sheppard-17

Selena Sheppard-17

_(Not twins just a year a part I have a best friend who is a year apart from their sibling and sometimes are the same age for a little while.)_

Dakota Sheppard-16

Joey Sheppard-12

Jensen Sheppard-12

Temperance Sheppard-10

Josh Sheppard-8

Missy Sheppard-5

**Jethro & Shannon Gibbs kids**

Anthony Jethro Gibbs-18

Kelly Gibbs-17

Kate Gibbs-16

Abby Gibbs-12

Timothy Gibbs-12

Jimmy Gibbs-7

**Best Friends The older guy's**

Torren John Sheppard

Scotty Sheppard

Anthony Jethro Gibbs

**Best Friends the Older Girls**

Selena Sheppard

Dakota Sheppard

Kelly Gibbs

Kate Gibbs

**The Twin Sets Friends**

Joey Sheppard

Jensen Sheppard

Abby Gibbs

Timothy Gibbs

**Younger Kids Friends**

Temperance Sheppard

Josh Sheppard

Missy Sheppard

Jimmy Gibbs

**The Couples**

Anthony & Dakota

Scotty & Kelly

TJ & Kate

Abby & Joey

Timothy & Temperance

Jimmy & Missy

**AN: some of these silly kids got together after high school and so the age difference is why, not only that but I have been writing with my original characters for a while now, just never posted most of the story's and thought that the personality's fit each one who I put them with.**

**Teams**

Football

Anthony Gibbs

TJ Sheppard

Scotty Sheppard

Joey Sheppard

Jensen Sheppard

Josh Sheppard

Baseball

Anthony Gibbs

Scotty Sheppard

Joey Sheppard

Jensen Sheppard

Josh Sheppard

Softball

Selena Sheppard

Dakota Sheppard

Missy Sheppard

Kelly Gibbs

Kate Gibbs

Abby Gibbs

Cheerleaders

Selena Sheppard

Dakota Sheppard

Missy Sheppard

Kelly Gibbs

Kate Gibbs

Abby Gibbs

Academic Team

Temperance Sheppard

Josh Sheppard

Missy Sheppard

Abby Gibbs

Timothy Gibbs

Jimmy Gibbs

Boys' Basketball

Anthony Gibbs

TJ Sheppard

Scotty Sheppard

Joey Sheppard

Jensen Sheppard

Josh Sheppard

Girls' Basketball

Selena Sheppard

Dakota Sheppard

Missy Sheppard

Kelly Gibbs

Kate Gibbs

**Just fair warning this story will mostly be based around the kids.**

When Tony was only 4, Kelly 3, and Kate 2 they lived in Stillwater right next to a huge house that was empty until one day the neighbors moved in. It was a family of six, which they later came to find out where the Sheppard's John and Teyla Sheppard, with their children TJ-4, Scotty-3, Selena-3, and Dakota Sheppard-2. Now fourteen years later and here is where we are and this story begins.

"Mom!" Tony hollered from the kitchen as he spread ketchup on his baloney chip sandwich. Just then Shannon Gibbs came into the kitchen and witnessed her son eat the most toxic thing she has seen, oh well boys will be boys, she thought as she mentally shook herself of the image.

"What'd you need, honey." Shannon asked as she walked by him she whipped his cheek which got some ketchup on it.

"Mom!" Tony shrieked as he tried to dodge her hand from whipping his cheek, she smiled at his antics and waited to hear what he needed. "The Homecoming dance is this Friday." Tony told her matter-of-factly.

"Yes honey, I'm aware." Shannon said smiling.

"Well, um, there's this, you see." Tony said stumbling over his words; Shannon just smiled and almost burst out laughing.

"Spit it out, not gonna last standing here all day." Shannon said smiling; Tony stuck his tongue out at her then took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I don't know how to dance." Tony said under his breath, Shannon smiled then grabbed him by the shoulders and led him into the living room. "Mom, what are you doing!" Tony shrieked, she didn't say anything just stood him in the middle then turned on the radio.

"No, mom I don't think this is a good idea." Tony said in panic, Shannon just shushed him and told him to place one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.

xXx

"Thanks for the ride TJ." Kate said as TJ pulled into his drive.

"No problem, we live right next to each other, don't think it'll ever be a problem." TJ said smiling, Kate smiled back, they leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each other's lips. As they leaned back and Kate smiling shyly.

"Well, I better get inside." She said he nodded and she got out of the car and headed to her house. TJ got out and went inside his house. As soon as he was inside he was barreled into. He bent down and picked up the child that had rammed into him.

"Hey Josh, and how are you today?" TJ said as he carried him further into the house. While Josh rambled on with a long and detailed story TJ walked into the living room and came to the sight of Scotty sitting on the coach watching a chick flick, with Kelly leaning against him her head on his shoulder, and her arms around him and vice versa. TJ smiled just as John walked into the room.

"Hey buddy, there you are." John said taking Josh from TJ.

"Yeah, he was excited that I was home." TJ said John smiled then looked over to where TJ had been looking, he smiled at first then he walked over to them.

"Hey! Split." Was his only words as he walked by and into the kitchen to find something to give Josh to eat. Both Scotty and Kelly jumped apart then waited for John to go in the other room, and went back to the way they were. TJ smiled and shook his head; he then headed upstairs to his bedroom.

xXx

Dakota plopped on her bed with her diary in front of her.

_Dear Diary,_

_ This Friday is the homecoming dance; I'll be going with Ari. He's the new kid, he asked me to go since we had been hanging out for a while. But honestly he's not the one I wanted to go with, but the one I wanted to go with didn't ask me. He's taking__Jeanne Benoit__, we have been friends ever since we moved here, and ever since then I have been in love with the boy next door. Oh well not like it will ever happen, he's a senior and I'm only a sophomore. Now diary I will tell you something that only you will ever know and I tell you this at the end of every entry. I'm in love with Anthony Jethro Gibbs. _

Just then there was a knocking on her door then it opened. Dakota jumped then slammed her diary shut. She jumped off her bed and faced the person who came in.

"Jensen! Get out!" Dakota said flustered.

"Oh come on Dakota, you've been in here forever. When can we finish our competition on the PlayStation?" Jensen asked referring to the paused racing game on the PlayStation in the game room.

"Never." She said, and turned around to go to her desk and grab a hair clip to keep her bangs from getting in her eyes. Her hair was jet black, whereas her sister Selene's was a golden color the same as TJ's, but then Scotty's was Jet black. Honestly if you asked her they had a whole family of mixed jet black and golden hair. Then the eyes all of them either had green or brown eyes, she had green, TJ brown, and Scotty green. When she turned back around, she saw that she was too late. There stood Jensen holding her diary open on the page that she had just written in, reading what she had just written.

"JENSEN!" She screamed as she lunged for him.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as he shut the diary putting it under his arms and ran with it. When he got to the end of the hall he turned and stuck the book in the air, and stuck his tongue out. He turned back around and ran down the steps. To Dakota's horror, she watched as he ran by the front door as Scotty opened it and Tony walked in. She watched as they collided and fell, it was all in slow motion. The worst part was when the book landed open on the very page that Jensen had read. Tony rolled over to get up putting him right in front of it, in reading distance. Dakota felt her heart stop. It only took the look on Tony's face to see that he saw what was written, and when he looked at her he knew exactly who wrote it. Dakota felt her eyes water and she turned and ran for her room and shut the door, she then proceeded to plop down on her bed head first into the pillow as she cried.

Tony was shocked at first when getting the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the ground, but what shocked him more was reading what had fallen right beside him. He had been having feelings for Dakota ever since last summer, but he honestly never said anything thinking she did not feel the same way. But now, well now he knew otherwise, but he was a little too shocked to even think to do anything about it.

After watching Dakota run off, he picked up the book and got up himself. He turned to Jensen who was still on the ground giggling. Just then John came into the room, he took one look at Scotty's shocked face Jensen giggling on the floor, then turned to Tony.

"What happened?" John said, Tony didn't say anything just handed him the diary. He waited until John was done reading it through.

"She was chasing Jensen because he had stolen it from her and teasing her with it, when I came in at the same time he was running by this hall and well CAboom then ended with me reading what I really don't think she wanted me to read, these two looking like this, and her in her room.

"I'll go talk to her." John said as he was about to, but then Tony stopped him.

"Wait Sir, uh maybe it'd be better if I did?" Tony said, John thought about it for a moment, then nodded and handed him the diary.

"Leave the door open, and I'll be checking in, in about 10 minutes." John said in a deadly serious tone. Tony gulped then nodded.

"Yes Sir." Tony said and took the book and headed back to her room.

"And you mister are coming with me now." Tony heard John say in a stern voice to Jensen.

Tony walked down the hall and up to Dakota's door, he knocked at first when there was no answer he said through the door that he was coming in so if she wasn't ready to tell him no now. When he opened the door and peeked in he saw Dakota with her head face down in the pillow crying. He sighed and made his was inside. He made sure the door was open a crack and went and sat on the side of the bed. Dakota immediately sat up rubbing at her face to get rid of the tears, which only made it worse because her makeup had run and was now smeared everywhere. Tony smiled surprised to find that she still looked beautiful even like this, but he rather her look happy.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"To make sure that you're ok." Tony said.

"Yeah but why, I would have thought by now you would have been upset with me." She said in an empty voice. Tony reached over and laid the palm of his hand on her cheek. Rubbing his thumb just under her eye, while he stared into her eyes he then smiled as he said the next thing that was on his mind.

"I could never be too upset with you, I love you too much." Tony was still smiling for it took a moment for Dakota to fully understand what Tony had said, and when it registered, it was a pretty comical moment.

"Wait what, repeat that last part please." Dakota said.

"I said I love you Dakota Ann Sheppard." Tony said still smiling. Dakota laughed at first then leaned over the same as Tony did with his hand still on her cheek and they kissed for the first time, Dakota thought she just might faint, Tony was reeling from the fact his dream was coming true he was kissing the woman that he loved. When they pulled back they rested their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes Tony smiled once again this time Dakota smiled with him.

Just then Tony was literally pulled from the bed and the room.

"Ok time for you to go." John said hauling the boy out of the room.

"Yes Sir." Tony said barely containing his laughter from John's antics for he has known Uncle John ever since he moved in next door, he practically grew up with him.

"Dad!" Dakota said following them. John hauled Tony all the way to the door and then stopped and let him go.

"Alright get your goodbye's over with while I'm not looking." John said turning his back, Tony shrugged then brought Dakota into his arms and kissed her deeply for the first time and then pulled back.

"Well better get going." Tony said loud enough for John to hear. John turned back around as Tony opened the door.

"Good luck at the game on Friday, Tony!" John said before he shut the door behind him. "Jeesh, what is it with my children and those Gibbs kids can't keep you guys from getting together can I." John said as he walked away. Dakota just smiled and headed back to her room.

**TBC**

**None of the NCIS charectors belong to me, John, Teyla, and TJ charector does not belong to me, although TJ personality wise some of it. Now the Sheppard Children do belong to me except there last names. I really hope you enjoyed and hope I get a lot of reviews. **


End file.
